The Games We Play
by McSteamyx3
Summary: Draco is a new teacher at Hogwarts, Astoria is his student and they play some dirty games...SMUT.


**A/N: Attention: pure smut! ;D  
><strong>

When Astoria entered Professor Malfoy's office, her eyes caught him instantly. He was lazily sitting behind his office desk, relaxing in his office chair, and his eyes were clouded by lust and she knew exactly what he was thinking about: her naked body beneath him.

But, contrary to their quick fucks between classes, they had got plenty of time now and he wouldn't make it that easy.

"Miss Greengrass", he stated in a calm, yet threatening voice. "Lock the door and sit down."

Astoria did what she was told to. Professor Malfoy thought that he could almost see her underwear because her skirt was ridiculously short. He suppressed a smirk and fixated his student with a threatening gaze.

"What is it?", asked Astoria innocently. By the way he was looking at her, she could tell that he was undressing her in his mind. She smiled.

"You've been a bad girl", replied Professor Malfoy. Astoria wondered how he could be that calm while she was pretty sure that he was horny like hell; but she loved their foreplays.

"Really?", she asked, brushed her hair out of her face and looked up to her Professor with big, shiny and innocent eyes.

"Certainly", hissed Professor Malfoy. "And you have to make serious efforts to gain your former status again..."

"What efforts?", asked Astoria and tilted her head like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I'll show you", said Professor Malfoy who couldn't suppress a slight smirk. "Come here."

Astoria got up from her chair and made sure to move her hips more than necessary while she walked around the desk before she stopped right in front of her teacher who was still relaxing in his chair.

"Get on your knees", commanded Professor Malfoy who couldn't hide the husky tone in his voice anymore.

Astoria smiled, laid her hands on both sides of the chair and looked deep into her Professor's eyes. She was so close that their lips almost touched, but before they did, she moved her body seductively and slowly down and got on her knees while she made sure that she didn't touch Professor Malfoy's body yet and that he got a good view on her ass.

When she was on the floor on her knees right in front of the office chair, she opened Professor Malfoy's belt and the button of his trousers slowly before she looked deep into his eyes and opened his zipper with her teeth. She didn't free his cock completely yet; she just opened the buttons of his boxer shorts and started to massage his already hard dick. Astoria teased Professor Malfoy by licking painfully slow above the tip of his cock. At first he enjoyed the contact but then he got tired of her teasing, grabbed her hair hard and forced her to take his cock completely into her mouth. He didn't care that she choked and desperately tried to breathe – the feeling of being completely inside of her mouth turned him on immensely and he released his hard grip on her when he seriously started to worry about her health. Astoria sucked the oxygen in immediately, still in shock about his sudden action. Professor Malfoy let her catch her breath before he lifted her chin with his hand and lowered his head to whisper into her ear: "Told you, you need to be punished..."

Astoria looked into his eyes with a playful, seductive look. "Certainly", she replied with a smirk before he crushed his lips onto hers and intervened them in a deep kiss in which he won the dominance easily like he always did.

Then he lifted her up and bent her over the office desk. "Such a naughty girl...", he hissed into her ear and slapped her ass slightly. Astoria felt a shiver going through her whole body as well because of the contact as his hot breath against her sensitive neck.

"Yeah", she moaned while her teacher massaged her breasts through the fabric of her top and her bra. "I've been very naughty..."

Professor Malfoy grinned and lowered his hands to grab her hips. Astoria felt his erection pressing up against her ass and she was sure that it turned him on, too. She moved her ass slightly up and down to intensify the contact.

Without hesitating, Professor Malfoy lifted her skirt up and ripped her underwear apart to give his right hand access to Astoria's most sensitive area where he teased her by drawing circles around her clit.

"Draco", moaned Astoria when her lover slid two fingers inside of her tight entry.

"You like that, don't you?", whispered Professor Malfoy.

"Love it", moaned Astoria.

Professor Malfoy laughed, removed his fingers and slapped her ass. "Little bitch, aren't we?", he asked and pressed his cock against her cunt.

"Please", moaned Astoria.

"Please _what_?", teased Professor Malfoy.

"Fuck me", replied Astoria. She was too turned on to blush or to feel embarrassed because she had just begged her teacher to fuck her. Instead, she moaned out loud when he finally thrusted his cock inside of her.

While he pulled in and out as hard and fast as he could, he pulled her hair while his balls slammed against her clit and his cock hit her g-spot with every stroke. Astoria felt her orgasm building up and she was so freaking close to it when suddenly -

He pulled out. She turned her head in surprise and frustration but all he gave her was laughter. "You really thought I'd make it that easy for you, didn't you?", he said with an evil satisfaction as he watched her anger.

Professor Malfoy grabbed her hips and forced her to turn around and to sit down on the desk. He parted her legs easily with his body and leaned down to bit slightly down at her neck. "Punishment...", he muttered into her ear.

Meanwhile, Astoria was busy opening what felt like ten thousand buttons on his shirt and when she was finally able to push it down his shoulders, she raked her nails playfully over his naked torso before she leaned up to kiss her teacher intensely.

When Professor Malfoy slid his cock into her waiting pussy, Astoria broke the kiss, moaned and wrapped her legs around his hips to give him better access and to allow him to enter even deeper into her tightness. He responded to her action by taking her top off and grabbing her neck hard to force her to look into his eyes. Before he could even think about unclasping her bra, he could see the raising pleasure clouding her eyes and he knew that she was close. When Astoria came, screaming out his name and trembling from the immense pleasure, Draco let go and so they came almost simultaneously.

Astoria breathed heavily and leaned her head against her teacher's naked torso. Professor Malfoy stroke lightly through her hair, trying to catch his own breath, before he pulled his cock out of her pussy and made a step backwards. When he looked at his student, who was sitting on his desk just dressed in a bra, a miniskirt, over knee-socks and sneakers while her hair looked kind of messy and she had that beautiful "after-glow" in her face, he didn't regret that he broke the stupid school rules. Astoria Greengrass was beyond beautiful and she had been such a tease in class that he hadn't been able to hold back anymore at some point and he had fucked that seductive smile out of her face which had irritated him during classes. And even if it was wrong to fuck his 16-year old student, he couldn't help but smirk when he thought about what he'd do to her later...

**A/N: What do you think? Should I continue the story? Reviews make me happy, you know...:) if I get enough, I may be motivated to write another chapter. **


End file.
